


Merging Worlds

by AceMayne



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMayne/pseuds/AceMayne
Summary: Worlds are merging with each other. Monsters are escaping to other universes, Cybermen in Supernatural, demons in Sherlock and Moriarty in Doctor Who. The Winchesters, The Doctor and the Baker Street Boys must save the day and separate their worlds from each other with the help of some unexpected allies.





	1. Not your normal ghost hunt

 

 

> **Woman electrocuted in locked house**
> 
> **After neighbours reported a disturbance police found woman aged 26 electrocuted and two teenagers in abandoned house last night. Upon arrival all doors and windows were locked from the outside. The teenagers were taken in for questioning. The police have declared 12 Burdon Street (the murder house) out of bounds to all public until further notice.**

 “I still don’t see why we came here” said Dean Winchester to his younger brother Sam as he parked the Impala outside the police station. No matter how much he shifted in his chair, his cheap suit was still uncomfortable.

“Dean, you know this sounds like our thing” said Sam straightening his suit “Besides, it’s a job”

“Fine, got your badge?” asked Dean.

“Yep” said Sam

“Let’s get this over and done with” sighed Dean, slamming the car door behind him. The Winchesters then walked into the bustling police station and headed straight towards the receptionist.

“Hi. FBI” said Dean, he and his brother flashing their fake ID “We’d like talk to the sheriff”

“Sheriff Musgrove’s in the office down the hall” said the receptionist, gesturing down the hall with a vague hand with a bored expression on her face, not even looking up from whatever she was doing on her computer. Sam and Dean went to the door that had the sheriff’s name on it and knocked.

“Come in” said a clear female voice. Opening the door they found a brunette in a smart police uniform sitting at a desk looking up at them.

“Sergeant Musgrove?” said Dean.

“Yes?” she said.

“I’m Agent Black and this is my partner Agent Lupin from the FBI” said Dean showing her his fake badge, with Sam doing the same. “We just have a couple of questions about the murder on Burdon street.”

“Of course. Please sit down.” said Sheriff Musgrove gesturing towards the two chairs in front of her. Sam and Dean did as they were told.

“What do you want to know?” Sheriff Musgrove asked.

“Who was the woman?” asked Sam.

“Her name’s Lauren Wilson. She’s works for the local library. Apart from a couple of parking tickets and a speeding fine she has no criminal record. No living relatives, currently single living in an apartment two blocks from the library. She got on well with her colleagues but they say she hadn’t talked much a few days before her death,” said Sheriff Musgrove.

“Do you know how she was electrocuted?” asked Sam.

“Her earpiece electrocuted her” said Sheriff Musgrove.

“Her earpiece?” asked Dean. His eyes narrowed.  

“Yes. When we tried to take it out, well, see for your selves” she said as she handed the hunters a photograph. It was an expensive looking telephonic earpiece with something organic connected to it.

“Was this -?” said Sam dreading to say what he thought it was.

“Connected to the brain? Yes” said Sheriff Musgrove. The Winchesters slightly cringed away from the photo.

“Now that’s just gross” said Dean. Sam handed it back to Sheriff Musgrove.

“Did she have any connection with the abandoned house?” asked Sam.

“None that we know of. We’re still looking into it” said Sheriff Musgrove.

“What about the teenagers? Got any info on them?” asked Dean.

“Yes. We’ve cleared them of the murder charge but there’s quite a bit of mystery surrounding them” said Sheriff Musgrove.

“What do you mean?” asked Sam. Sergeant Musgrove grabbed the first file off her desk and handed it to the Winchesters.

“Their names are Benjamin and Jessica Whitehouse, Australians, twins, known as Ben and Jess by family & friends. The photo on top we took earlier today” she said. Sam opened the file revealing two mugshots of the teenagers. Dean looked over his shoulder. Apart from their healthy complexion they were almost opposites.

The boy was about 5 foot 9 on the scale behind him with an annoyed, almost angered expression on his face. He had spiky curls of hair the colour of dark chocolate with a slight red tinge. His warm amber eyes stood out like fire.

The girl on the other hand was a good three inches shorter than the boy and was more nervous than annoyed. She had wavy caramel hair tied back in a short practical pony tail. Her eyes were a soft but pretty jade.

There was nothing exceptionally outstanding about them. To the brothers they looked like ordinary teenagers.

“So what’s the mystery about them?” asked Dean.

“The picture underneath was taken of them last year. Take a look” said Sheriff Musgrove. Sam turned the page to be greeted by two bright eyed smiling kids who couldn’t have been any older than eleven. Dean did a double take flipping between the mugshots and the photo of the kids. They looked like younger versions of the teenagers yet these photos were taken a year apart.

“Are you sure this was taken last year?” asked Sam.

“Positive” said Sheriff Musgrove.

“They must not be the same kids” said Dean still staring at the photos.

“Nope, they’re the same ones alright. We checked their fingerprints with the Australian police. It’s actually how we identified them. The only difference is their size.” she said. Sam scanned the page and saw their date of birth.

“8th of September 2000. So they should be eleven years old” he said.

“Yes. They don’t deny that’s their date of birth but they say they’re sixteen years old.” she said.

“That is weird” said Dean completely abolishing all previous thoughts about this case being either boring or just a normal ghost hunt.

“Can we talk to them?” asked Sam.

“Sure. If you can get anything useful out of them I’ll buy you both a coffee. I’ll just see if anybody’s with them” said Sheriff Musgrove. She went to her computer and opened up the security cameras.

“Are you flirting with us?” asked Dean, his eyebrow raising as he glances at Sam with a grin.

“Nope, just a way to show my appreciation if you get something. This case is making no sense. To have something useful would be great.” she said. Dean throws a fake hurt expression her way then turned to his brother.

“Ouch, so, what do you think?” he whispered.

“She’s not your type” said Sam

“I meant the case you douche bag” retorted Dean.

“This seems more sci-fi than mystical” said Sam.

“What’s he doing?” they heard Sheriff Musgrove say to herself. She was looking through a security camera into an interrogation room.

Dean and Sam looked at the screen to see the teenagers. The boy was facing the camera while the girl was pacing in the background. The boy was making a cranking motion with his right hand and with his left hand he was slowly raising his middle finger. He stopped the cranking motion when his middle finger was all the way up. He gave a look of fake surprise to the camera.

“Oh, I’m sorry” he said in a fake American accent “I didn’t know how this thing worked” The whole time he kept his finger up.

“Ben, stop it before someone sees” hissed the girl “You’ll get us into more trouble.”

“I’m paying homage to Guardians of the Galaxy” he said in his defence.

“And that’s going to…” Sheriff Musgrove quickly closed the tab ending the conversation. Dean scoffed a little.

“Cute kid” he said. Sam couldn’t tell whether his brother was being sarcastic or not.

“I’ll uh, take you down” said Sheriff Musgrove.

...

The female sheriff was summoned elsewhere so after she gave them the key and directions the Winchesters were finally able to talk.

“So, three people appear inside a locked house, one electrocuted by an earpiece connected to the brain and the other two foreign teenagers who appear to be from the future” said Sam trying to make some sense of the facts. He shook his head. “This is weird, even for us”

“Yeah, this is like ‘dingo ate my baby’ crazy” said Dean.

“Could it be angels?” asked Sam.

“Maybe, Let’s ask Cas after we talk to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum” said Dean. As they neared the interrogation room they heard a scratching sound coming from the lock. Dean motioned for his brother to go on the other side of the door. Sam did as he was told without hesitation, ducking under the interrogation room window and pressing his back against the wall. They reached for their guns when the lock clicked open.

“Since when can you pick locks?” said a girl’s voice. It was the teenagers. Dean and Sam pocketed their guns quietly and stayed against the wall, waiting for them to come out.

“Since Mr Dixon decided to make us freeze in winter by being late to class” said the boy. The girl laughed at this. When they finally stepped out of the room Dean grabbed the boy while Sam grabbed the girl.

“Hey!” the twins said in unison but the Winchesters didn’t listen. They hulled the twins back in the room, closed the door and stood in front of it so they couldn’t get out.

“Nice try kids but you ain’t leaving yet” said Dean. The twins stared wide eyed at the Winchesters. They looked even more like normal teenagers in person with their slogan t-shirts, jeans and converses.

“How’d you pick the lock?” asked Sam. The boy held up a safety pin still staring at them.

“Where’d you get it?” asked Dean. The boy pointed a finger at his sister. She dug into her pockets and produced a gold coloured necklace.

“I use it to hold my necklace together.” she said. Holding it up the Winchesters could see the necklace was broken where the clasp should have been.

“Right” said Sam. He extended his hand towards the boy. “Pin please” he said. The boy reluctantly shoved the pin into Sam’s hand.

“Now, Ben, Jess, they’re your names right?” said Dean. The teenagers nodded. “If you could just sit over there we’d like to ask you some questions” Dean pointed to the table with two chairs on either side. The twins slowly sat next to each other eyeing the brothers as they sat opposite them. Before either Sam or Dean could speak Ben spoke up.

“Why are you here?” asked Ben “You’re the last people I’d expect to see here” The Winchesters looked at each other confused. They had never met these teenagers before but they seemed to know who they were.

“You know us?” asked Sam.

“Yeah, from ‘Supernatural’.” Said Ben sounding like it was obvious.

It was then Sam and Dean understood. Once Baltizar set the brothers to an alternate universe in which they were fictional characters from a TV series. It was called ‘Supernatural’ and the actors looked exactly like them. These teenagers didn’t just travel from the future but from an alternate universe. They didn’t realise they were talking to the real Winchesters, not the actors. Did they know they were in a different universe? Or that they were in a different time?  Dean decided they did and asked them the number one question they asked.

“Let’s cut to the chase. What are you?” he said. He received two very strange looks from the twins.

“Excuse me?” asked Jess confused.

“You heard me. What are you?” said Dean.

“Let me think…” said Ben. He paused for a moment “Micky and Minny Mouse?”

“Speak for yourself” retorted Jess “And enough with the American references, okay. It’s getting really annoying”

 “Sorry ‘bout that chief” he said in a fake American accent. Jess scowled at her brother. Dean was getting annoyed himself. The kid just had to be a joker.

“Cut the crap kid and answer the question” said Dean.

“Why are you acting like Dean Winchester?” asked Ben paying no attention to what Dean just said.

“Because I am Dean Winchester” Dean almost yelled. The teenagers stopped dead and stared at him blankly. Sam mentally punched his brother.

“What?” said Ben slowly like he didn’t believe a word Dean just said. He probably didn’t.

“I know it’s hard to believe” said Sam “but we aren’t the actors. We’re the real Winchesters.”

“Of course,” growled Ben “And I’m Castiel!” Something about this boys mocking by including Cas made Dean tense up.

“Hey, listen kid” said Dean frustrated but Ben cut him off.

“No YOU Listen!” he shouted standing up. “You tell us what the hell is going on or I’ll kick your butts!”

“Ben…” cautioned Jess but she was cut off.

“How do you know my name?” said a voice that sounded like gravel crunching. Everyone jumped as Cas appeared standing behind one end of the table. Sam and Dean recovered first.

“Cas, you gotta stop doing that!” said Dean.

“Sorry Dean. I did not mean to startle you” said Cas.

“Jess?” said Ben. Suddenly the Winchesters realised that the twins were staring at Cas stunned.

“You just saw him appear out of nowhere, right?” said Ben.

“Yep” said Jess in a small voice. Cas stared at the twins. He cocked his head like a confused puppy would.

“What are you?” asked Cas.

“I must have hit my head harder than I thought” said Ben ignoring Cas. He combed his fingers through his hair and sat back down. He was quite pale and kept staring wide eyed at Cas.

“Look, we’re just normal human teenagers, okay? Nothing more, nothing less” said Jess. She was breathing hard but she seemed to be taking it better than her brother.

 “How did you know my name?” asked Cas.

“You’re a character in a tv show” said Ben “At least, where we come from you are” He seemed to have recovered enough to talk. Dean wouldn’t have admitted it but he was starting to feel that he and Sam were the ones being questioned rather than the questioners.

“And exactly where and when do you come from?” asked Dean.

“When?” asked Jess.

“Yeah, you know. Date, year” said Dean.

“Why?” she asked. She sounded scared. Dean wondered why she would be scared about being asked what the date was.

“Just answer the question” said Dean.

“Canberra, Australia” said Ben “20th of May” Dean motioned for him to go on.

“Ur…2017 of course” said Ben.

“Well, news flash for you kid. This isn’t Australia” said Dean.

“Yeah, kind of got that already” said Ben.

“It’s also 2011” said Dean.

“WHAT?” shouted the twins in unison. They stared at Dean, their eyes as wide as they could possibly go. Dean realised both of their voices went higher. The light flickered overhead. A mechanical whooshing noise filled the room, first faintly but grew louder every second. The air around them picked up flapping at the Winchesters suits.

“Ghost” said Sam. He and Dean took out their guns waiting for a sign of the ghost.

“That’s not a ghost” said Jess. Dean was about to say a smart comeback before he saw something big and blue fading in and out of existence. Finally it materialised fully. It was a big blue box with police written on it and a lamp on top.

“Oh. My. Goodness.” Jess said. Her mouth was open wide in amazement. Sam and Dean aimed their guns at the newly arrived police box.

“Cas, what is that?” asked Sam. Before Cas could reply the door opened and out came a man. He was about the same height as Dean with spiky brown hair. Through a beige trench coat parts of his blue suit and red converses could be seen.

“Oh, Hello” he said in a British accent sounding mildly surprised. “Sorry. Could you tell me what year it is?”

 


	2. Lost

Dean’s hunting instincts kicked in. Within seconds he grabbed the man and thrust him up against the wall.

“Hey!” yelled Jess

“Oi!” said the man “What’s wrong with asking the year?”

“What are you?” snapped Dean “Demon? A trickster?”

“What are you doing?!” said Jess. Now she was the annoyed twin and her brother was the confused one. “Just let him go”

“Jess don’t” whispered Ben warning her.

“Look princess. This guy, he ain’t human” barked Dean.

“So?” replied Jess.

“He could kill you!” yelled Dean.

“So could you” said Jess in a steady voice staring at Dean “In fact you’re more likely to.” Sam had rarely seen his brother taken aback by words alone. It was subtle. Only Sam could see it. What the kid said had really hit him. Cas walked over to Dean.

“Dean, I sense no danger from this man or his …. box” said Cas. On seeing Cas’ hypnotising eyes Dean released the man.

“Thank you” said the man. Before he could say anything else Dean threw holy water in his face.

“Dean!” said Sam.

“Just making sure” said Dean.

“Odd, but refreshing” said the man wiping his face with the end of his coat. “That’s not normal water is it?”

“No” said Dean. Before he could elaborate Sam spoke up.

“I’m Sam Winchester” he said “And this is my brother Dean. And that’s Cas”

“Interesting” said the man staring at Cas curious. “You’re not human are you Cas?”

“No” replied Cas “I’m an angel of the lord”

“Awh, a real proper angel!” he exclaimed the man. He was acting like a kid who’d just opened the best Christmas present in the world. “Better than a Weeping Angel any day” He dug into his coat pocket and produced a metal stick with a small blue globe at the end of it.

“And who are you?” asked Sam.

“I’m the Doctor” said the man. _Doctor who?_ Sam thought. The Doctor pointed his stick at Cas. The blue globe lit up and the stick made a weird buzzing noise. He waved it in front of Cas scanning him up and down. 

“Hey!” barked Dean thinking the stick could be a weapon. He stepped forward to intervene but Sam stopped him.

“What is that?” Sam asked.

“Sonic screwdriver,” started the Doctor but he got distracted “Awh you are Beautiful!” he said looking at his stick, then Cas, then back at the stick.

“Please stop doing that” said Cas feeling as awkward as an angel could feel (which wasn’t very much) at the stick being waved about in front of him.

“Yes, right. Sorry” said the Doctor focusing back on reality pocketing his so-called screwdriver into his coat. He turned on his heels to face Jess. “And what’s your name?” he said.

“I’m Jess” she said beaming “And that’s my brother Ben” she added pointing to Ben who was staring wide eyed at everyone, his gaze never resting on one person for more than five seconds.

“Jess…?” asked the Doctor.

“Whitehouse” said Jess.

“Nice to meet you Jess Whitehouse, Ben” said the Doctor shaking their hands in turn. Ben looked like he was about to go into panic mode but Jess wasn’t paying attention.

“Nice to meet you too Doctor” she said “Amazing in fact. I love your show”

“My show?” said the Doctor confused.

“See, where we come from there’s a show called ‘Doctor Who’ and it’s about you” said Jess.

“Okay, this is weird” said Dean mainly to himself.

“How are you so calm about this?!” said Ben in a loud voice directed at his sister. “We’re in America, in 2011 talking to people who aren’t meant to exist at all let alone in the same universe. How is this happening?!”

“Different universe?” offered Jess. Dean was suspicious. For someone who claimed to have no idea what’s going on she was very quick to suggest that.

“Then how did we get here?” asked Ben

“I don’t know” retorted Jess shrugging her shoulders.

“Really?” said Dean making fun of her.

“What?” she said looking at him with a mixed expression of confusion and suspicion.

“Dean?” said Sam “What are you…?”

“You say you have no idea how you got here or why. So how did you guess you were in a different universe?” said Dean glaring at the girl the whole time.

“So this is a different universe?” she asked to confirm the fact.

“Answer the question kid” said Dean. Jess shifted as the attention turned towards her.

“It’s either that or a millionaire, no billionaire with a sick sense of humour decided to pull the prank of the century on two people he’s never met before” said Jess

“And being in a different universe is more believable than that?” asked Dean

“Well to pull the prank he’d have to have hypnotised us, sent us on a plane to America from Australia and dehypnotise us without us seeing him. Then he would have had to pay the police to arrest us and four well-known actors, one who doesn’t even live in the US, to act their characters then somehow drug us and somehow manipulate the drug so we see Cas and the Tardis pop up out of nowhere” replied Jess. “Now which do you think is easiest to believe?”

Dean was almost sorry he asked. He could hardly keep up with what she said but was, again, taken aback. The only person who wasn’t was Cas but he was almost never surprised.

“Wow” said Ben “And I thought you were too busy fangirling”

“Shut up” Jess mumbled giving her brother a sideways glance of disapproval. The Doctor snapped of a pair of 3D glasses and looked at the twins.

“What?” said Ben who saw him staring.

“You’re covered in void particles” he said.

“We are?” said Ben looking for them.

“What are void particles?” asked Sam.

“They’re particles you get if you pass through the void, and the void is like a passage to different universes” said the Doctor taking his glasses off and digging into his coat pocket. “Is there any technology in your universe that could do this?”

“Not that we know of” said Jess “But we only have public Earth knowledge” The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning them.

“Yeah” said Ben “If there’s some secret organisation or aliens that are hiding from us that can do it we wouldn’t know” Ben’s watch buzzed violently and tiny sparks started coming out.

“What the….?” Ben said confused.

“Sorry” said the Doctor fiddling with his screwdriver “I think I tripped something”

“I think you’d better take it off” said Jess.

“Yeah” said Ben agreeing. He tugged at it “I can’t” he said.

“Here” said Jess taking her brothers’ wrist. She tried to release the catch but it was stuck “Weird. It’s not opening”

“Where’d you get that watch?” said the Doctor looking from his sonic and back at Ben.

“From my dad,” he said “Why?”

“That’s not a normal watch” said the Doctor. Suddenly the sparks got bigger and more violent. Ben gave a small cry of pain every time a spark hit his bare arm. Jess pulled on the watch trying to get it off her brothers’ wrist.

“What’s it doing?” she asked.

“It’s gone into self-destruct” said the Doctor waving the sonic at the watch.

“What?!” said the twins. Jess let go of the watch when a spark hit her arm.

“Well Stop It!” yelled Dean. He was now holding Ben while Sam tried to pull the watch off. Cas stood nearby not sure what to do.

“I can’t. It’s deadlocked” said the Doctor still waving the sonic screwdriver over the watch.

“How can a watch be deadlocked?” said Ben gritting his teeth.

“How can a watch self-destruct?” said Jess rhetorically. She grabbed the watch again and pulled with Sam.

“I think it’s coming off” said Ben. A giant spark hit his arm. As he cried out he jerked back his arm in pain. At that moment Sam and Jess pulled the watch free jerking back from the force but before they could let the watch go a blue aura surrounded them both and they started to fade.

“Jess!” shouted Ben, his voice higher than normal.

“Sammy!” shouted Dean. The Doctor tried to grab Sam and Jess but his fingers touched thin air as they disappeared into thin air.

…

Sam and Jess let go of the watch. It jumped about on the floor zapping and sparking. Sam noticed a fire extinguisher lying on the floor. He grabbed it and sprayed the contents over the watch extinguishing the sparks. They both heaved a sigh of relief until they realised they weren’t in the same place anymore. The bland interrogation room was replaced with a storage warehouse, it’s moon lit windows out of even Sam’s reach.

“Oh not again!” said Jess in disbelief looking around the room.

“Where are we?” asked Sam doing exactly the same.

“Apart from a warehouse I don’t know” said Jess. She crouched down and went to touch the watch “How-?”

“Don’t touch” said Sam “It might still be dangerous” Jess moved her hand away quickly. Sam

kicked the watch with his foot. Nothing happened so he picked it up. The face of the watch was missing exposing the inner workings of the watch. It was completely still and lifeless.

“Is it working?” asked Jess.

“I doubt it” said Sam stuffing it in his pocket. “We’d better get out of here before someone sees us”

Suddenly Jess was thrown back by an invisible force and hit the floor hard.

“Jess!” called Sam. At that moment he was thrown back too. Sam suddenly smelled the faint scent of sulphur.

“Winchester” growled a voice. From behind a shelf a man stepped out wearing jeans and a black jacket but Sam was focussing more on his completely black eyes. Neither of them noticed the man in a long black trench coat, blue scarf and a mob of messy black curls.

…

“What the Hell happened?!” yelled Dean staring at the spot where Sam had been seconds ago.

“They’ve been transported” said the Doctor looking at his screwdriver. “Come on!” he said hitting it.

“Where have they gone?” asked Cas only slightly less calm than before.

“A different universe” said the Doctor “But we can follow them” He said running into his box. Dean was suspicious. He was not letting this man out of his sight until he got some answers. Dean followed him into the box.

“Hold on. Where do you think you’re ..” Dean stopped when he walked through the door and reeled back in surprise. Looking around he saw a gigantic room in a brownish hue except for the green glowing column in the centre of the console in the middle of the room.

“Son of a …”

“It’s called the TARDIS” cut the Doctor “Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It travels through time and space and are you feeling alright?” he added suddenly noticing Deans shocked face. Dean could only look around.

“This thing…” he started.

“It’s bigger on the inside than it is on the outside” finished Cas saying exactly what Dean thought. Dean was glad it wasn’t just him seeing this.

“Yes, often shocks people the first time” said the Doctor “Now hush, travelling to a different universe is very difficult”

“But you can do it, right?” said Ben concerned.

“I think so” said the Doctor.

“You think?!” barked Dean. Suddenly the whole room shifted catching everyone off balance. The room flooded in red light and what sounded like a warning bell rang.

“What’s it doing?” yelled Ben holding onto the railing like it was his lifeline.

“I don’t know?” said the Doctor running around the console looking at a screen and fiddling with objects on the console. The TARDIS lurched back and forth making Dean feel like he was on a plane. He could feel the bile rising in his throat.

“Hold on!” yelled the Doctor as the TARDIS flung into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, the ending was a little rushed. If you want me to be more descriptive please tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, if yo have any ideas please comment below. If you feel I should add any warnings or anything like that please tell me. Thanks!


End file.
